


Field Trip To Stark Industries? Yes Please! DRAFT

by Auntie_Satan



Series: We're Going To Be Okay (By Completely Ignoring Endgame) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Natasha, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Civil War Team Iron Man, Especially Endgame, Gen, Italian Tony Stark, Might add more tags, Multilingual Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Lives, Tony and Carol are besties, Tony is smarter than Shuri, but then again neither am I..., ceo tony stark, fite me (I will win), idk why. They just are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_Satan/pseuds/Auntie_Satan
Summary: Peter Parker-Stark thought he had everything figured out. He'd tour Stark Industries, hide from his dad, pretend he was only an intern... What could possibly go wrong?WARNING: Pepper was never CEO. She never dated Tony. Stark Tower was always STARK Tower.Basically that Peter-Parker-Field-Trip-AU but with some twists.





	Field Trip To Stark Industries? Yes Please! DRAFT

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE; This is an unfinished preview. Posting to prevent it from being deleted while I write a different fic (because I don't wanna retag and shit) 
> 
> Hey all! So this is my first posted fic on here. It's also the first in my Endgame-fix-it/BAMFTony series, because I love him... No pairings, but if I continue on I may take suggestions for pairings, my only againsts are Stony (I hate Steve #TeamIronMan) and Pepperony (I actually ship this to some degree, but as much as I like it, I like others more).
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!  
> Auntie Satan out!

For some inexplicable reason, Peter Parker-Stark thought this would be easy. After all, his dad was busy _running the company_ , surely he was too busy to notice a school tour group... right?

 ** _Wrong_**.

* * *

Peter glanced down at the permission slip in his hands... He was going on a field trip... yay! to tour Stark Industries... less yay!

It wasn't really a big deal; he could just have Rhodey sign his permission slip, the man _was_ his godfather and second emergency contact... after his dad of course. It wouldn't even be the first time, Rhodey had been signing his permission slips ever since May was killed in a hit and run... Having Tony Stark's signature on his school forms would be a bit odd after all. 

His dad didn't even have to know; it was unlikely any _normal_ parent would find out... Except that his dad was _Tony freakin Stark!_

And so, Peter Parker-Stark decided that yes, he'd do the tour...


End file.
